This invention relates in general to vehicle seats, and in particular to a backrest cover module for a vehicle seat including various vehicle components preassembled on the backrest cover.
Seats for passenger vehicles commonly have a U-shaped structural back frame having a pair of vertical side members joined together by a horizontally extending cross member positioned near the upper portion of the seat back. Often, these back frames are formed from tubular stock material which is bent to form the upper corners of the seat back. These back frames are generally made of metal and are relative expensive and heavy. A lightweight relatively flimsy plastic back cover is commonly used to cover the rear portion of the seat back. These conventional plastic covers are aesthetic in purpose and are fastened to the rigid back frame. The plastic covers provide relatively no additional structural rigidity to the seat back.
Vehicle seats often have various components which are fastened to the rigid back frame. Examples of these components include electronic controls and wiring for a power seat, ventilation components, side airbags, stiffening structures, impact protection components, and electrical connections for accessories. To manufacture the seats, the components are typically assembled on the back frame individually. Lastly, the cover is then attached to the seat back.